America Saves the Day and Other Lies
by Honeyz
Summary: /TRAD/ Afin de permettre aux réunions des Alliés de se dérouler un peu mieux, America fait des fouilles dans le passé d'England et de China. Il découvre certaine chose... surprenante dans leur relation tout au long... avec un peu d'aide de France. Iggychu.


Si il y a une chose que je déteste traduire plus que tout autre, c'est des choses du genre _panda-loving_, _hope-to-achieve-happiness-with_, ou d'autre chose comme ça… C'est qu'en français, c'est moins joli, l'image est moins belle, et… Quand je tombe sur une expression inconnue, c'est moche aussi. Surtout qu'avec mon niveau d'anglais…

Bref. Les français manquant désespérément de China (y'a quand même 2,7 K d'histoire avec lui en anglais, pour… 22 en français.) j'ai décidé d'enrichir ce monde de mes trad'. Enfin, pas que, mais… La petite histoire, c'est que j'ai commencé la traduction d'une histoire à son sujet, la plus connue à son sujet en anglais. Half a Millenium – aka HaM dans mes doc words – ça vous dit quelque chose ? Si non, vous pourrez la découvrir d'ici… un moment. Parce que même si les chapitres d'HaM sont beaucoup plus courts que ceux de celle-ci, il y en a un peu plus. À peu près 50. Et le style est beaucoup plus difficile à conserver, en terme de légèreté et de beauté… Alors que celle-ci, non seulement je l'adore, mais elle est très simple (après s'être lancer dans HaM, en tout cas. :/). Je vais donc la faire, au moins pour m'améliorer un peu en traduction. Et puis ensuite je m'occuperais d'un OS sur China et Japan qui vaut la peine, parce que ceux qu'on a (5) ne parlent pas de certain évènement et… j'avais genre prévu d'écrire quelque chose sur un sujet assez délicat – genre, un peu trop historique pour sa santé – avant de tomber sur une histoire en anglais beaucoup mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu faire. Voilà. Z'avez le programme. _America Saves the Day and Other Lies_ pour les douze prochain post, _Nanking _pour après, et _HaM_ pour plus loin. Oh, et le prochain chapitre de ma fanfic dans pas _trooop_ longtemps.

L'histoire appartient entièrement à _**Sleeping Insomniac**_. Je ne fais que la passer de la langue de Shakespeare à celle de Molière. Quant aux personnages, ils sont à _**HH**_. Même le français ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

America n'était pas aussi inconscients des autres que ses collègues semblaient le penser. C'est vrai, il s'excitait facilement pour des petits détails, et, oui, il adorait les bons comics de super-héros, mais il n'était pas un idiot. Il avait remarqué des choses.

Il avait remarqué que dans les meetings des Alliés, England s'asseyait toujours à côté de France, alors que tous ce qu'ils faisaient était de se battre. Il avait remarqué que China s'asseyait toujours aux côté de Russia, alors que tous ce qu'ils faisaient était… bon, America n'était pas totalement sûr, mais il savait qu'un costume de panda était impliqué.

France avait pris China pour une fille lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, et apparemment la révélation que ça n'était pas vrai n'avait pas fait faiblir son intérêt : China gardait ses distances suite à ça. England était pétrifié face à Russia.

Maintenant, America, étant le héros, devait s'assoir en tête de table durant les meetings, mais, autant qu'il était concerné, tout les autres auraient dû s'assoir au côté des personnes qu'ils appréciaient. Ils seraient probablement dans un meilleur état d'esprit si c'était le cas. Peut-être que s'ils n'étaient pas si grincheux en permanence, ils pourraient remarquer à quel point étaient brillantes ses tactiques pour défaire l'Axe.

À chaque réunion, England s'assiérait au côté de France et débuterait un combat, et China s'assiérait au côté de Russia et éviterait tout contact visuel. France ferait des suggestions vestimentaire à England, Russia sourirait à China. Tout le monde finira en colère, et personne n'aimera le génialissime plan d'America pour stopper l'Axe.

Si ça n'était pas le moment pour America d'intervenir, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

"Hey, England," avait-t-il dit après un meeting particulièrement improductif.

"Mm? … Quoi? " demanda l'intéressé, passant une main dans ses cheveux blond.

"Au prochain meeting, pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas à côté de China? " suggéra America, souriant. La main d'England glissa de ses cheveux et tomba sur le côté, son expression se durcissant.

"Idiot! Pourquoi suggères-tu seulement ça! " dit-il, cassant. L'autre cligna des yeux.

"Ha? C'est une bonne idée! Quand tu t'assois à côté de France, vous vous battez, et tu n'aimes pas t'assoir près de Russia. Pourquoi pas China?"

"Pourquoi je voudrais m'assoir à côté de lui ? Nous n'avons rien à nous dire."

"Pourquoi pas?" America fronça les sourcils. " Ces guerres se sont déroulés il y a longtemps, et vous êtes alliés maintenant, donc- "

"America, laisse tomber," le coupa England avant de sortir d'un pas raide de la salle de réunion.

Well, _ça _ne s'était pas du tout déroulé selon son plan. Pour les quelques jours suivant, America continua d'essayer de pousser England à lui expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'asseoir au côté de China. Il essaya chaque manœuvre : Ce n'est pas un si gros problème ! Tu dois juste t'assoir! Ça ne pourra jamais être pire qu'avec France!

Rien. England ne dirait pas un mot à ce sujet. America commença à se demander si China avait quelques problème du même type avec England. Peut-être que c'était une histoire embarrassante. Qui impliquait probablement un England soûl.

Maintenant, America voulait vraiment savoir quel était le problème.

Si England n'était pas près de lâcher le morceau, alors America n'avait qu'à obtenir l'histoire de China. Ils étaient alliés aussi, après tout, et China était beaucoup plus agréable que ne l'était England. America rirait presque de sa propre bêtise – pourquoi interroger ce vieux ronchon d'England alors que le gentil, ami des panda China pouvait lui dire?

"China, China!" appela America, en s'agitant. China jogga jusqu'à lui, sa queue de cheval bondissant derrière ses épaules.

"Aiya! Qu'est-ce que c'est, America, aru? Quel est le problème ?" haleta China.

"À notre prochain meeting, je crois que tu devrais t'assoir à côté d'England!" dit America avec un large sourire. China, toujours cherchant sa respiration, le fixa.

"… quoi, aru?"

"Yeah!" s'éclaira America. "Tu vois, England et France se battent tout le temps, donc j'ai pensé que les meetings serait un petit peu mieux si ils n'étaient pas assis côte à côte, donc peut-être que tu pourra-"

"Non, " le coupa China.

La voix d'America prit un ton sec. "Pourquoi pas?"gémit-il.

"Je ne m'assoie pas à côté de ce salaud d'opium, aru, " dit China. " Si il n'aime pas s'assoir près de France, il n'a qu'à s'asseoir avec Russia, aru."

"Mais c'est quoi le problème quand à s'assoir côte à côte ? " interrogea America, exaspéré. "La Guerre de l'Opium s'est passé il y a longtemps, et- "

"Ça n'était pas _si _loin, " murmura China, regardant au loin. " Seulement une centaine d'année, aru."

America soupira et baissa les bras. " C'est il y a longtemps pour moi, mais je suppose que tu es beaucoup plus vieux que je ne le suis."

" Même pas cent ans, " dit China distraitement, enroulant machinalement ses cheveux autours de son doigt, " que ce salaud d'opium négligeait mes lois, faisait de moi un accro à ses drogues, et m'utilisait à ses propres fins, aru. " America se figea. " Il est juste venu et a pris ce qu'il voulait, aru." China continua. "Il m'a forcé à signer son traiter et a récolté tous les bénéfices."

"O-Oh," dit America. Il détesta cet instant : China devenait tellement émotif, et England semblait tellement horrible, et ça n'était pas du tout le genre de saleté qu'America avait espéré découvrir. "B-Bien… Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi England ne voulait pas non-plus s'assoir à côté de toi."

La tête de China se tourna brusquement vers lui, ses yeux doré fixé de nouveau sur les siens. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, aru?"

"Quoi ?" glapit America. Les yeux de China le brûlaient. "Well, j'ai demandé à England si il pouvait s'assoir à côté, et il a dit absolument pas, donc j'ai pensé- "

" Quoi, ce salaud d'opium ne veut pas s'assoir à côté de moi, aru ?" bouillonna China. "Il a un problème avec ça? Risquerait-t-il de se sentir _inconfortable, _aru?"

"Probablement ?" supposa doucement America.

"Oh, très bien, on ne peut pas le laisser se sentir _inconfortable_ à mes côté, n'est-ce pas, aru?" grinça China, se détournant. "Ça ne serait juste pas _correct, _n'est-ce pas, aru? Okay, America, tu l'as eu. Je m'assiérai à côté de ce salaud d'opium à notre prochain meeting. Tu peux compter là-dessus, aru! " Avec ça, China claqua la porte.

America gémit. "Je crois qu'il ferait mieux de s'assoir à côté de France! "


End file.
